


Day 4 - Stanford

by Sang_argente



Series: sastiel love week 2016 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Meetings, Homeless Castiel, M/M, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam isn't really in the position to be charitable and when he walks out of the diner where he works to see one of the city's homeless, his first reaction is to turn his head and go the other way. His second reaction is a guilty flush because that was a pretty awful thought and he tries to be a good person regardless of his own situation. His third reaction is to take a deep breath, stick his hands in his pockets, and move closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 4 - Stanford

See, it's like this: Sam struggles to pay for all his school stuff as it is and is already forgetting how long it's been since he last ate because he's got to have money for the bus. Sure, he's got a job but it's not very many hours and it's definitely not that great of pay. He's lucky his dorm is included in his scholarships because otherwise he'd be out on the streets. Dean tries to send him money, but Sam usually doesn't take it. Not because he doesn't appreciate it, but because he knows Dean's in pretty much the same situation except Dean doesn't have a job and lives out of his car. His big brother has given up enough for Sam over the years, he's not going to ask him to kill himself trying to support both of them and their wildly different lifestyles.

So, no, Sam isn't really in the position to be charitable and when he walks out of the diner where he works to see one of the city's homeless, his first reaction is to turn his head and go the other way. His second reaction is a guilty flush because that was a pretty awful thought and he tries to be a good person regardless of his own situation. His third reaction is to take a deep breath, stick his hands in his pockets, and move closer.

“Hey man, you alright?” Sam asks, crouching down to make eye contact.

The man looks up and Sam's breath hitches at the sight of what has to be the bluest eyes he's ever seen. Honest to God, Sam's never seen anything more beautiful. There's just something otherworldly about those eyes.

“I am cold,” the man says honestly after a long moment, quiet and tired.

Sam thinks about the crumpled ones in his pocket and resigns himself to walking the few miles back to his dorm.

“Come on, I'll get you a cup of coffee,” Sam offers, standing and holding out a hand. “I'm Sam.”

The man stares up at him, something unfathomable in his gaze, and takes his hand, holding it as if it was infinitely fragile. “I am Castiel.”

Sam pauses after helping him stand. “That's very...angelic.”

“Thank you,” Castiel says sincerely with a sad voice. “My Father once thought so as well.”

Hearing the pain that accompanies the word father, Sam sighs in sympathy and squeezes Castiel's hand carefully before walking back toward the diner.

When they walk in, Jeannie the night cashier raises an eyebrow and sneers at Castiel's dirty jacket but Shonda just brings over a menu and smiles like they're anyone else. Sam smiles back thankfully; he's always liked Shonda.

“What can I get you boys?”

Sam opens his mouth to order the coffee, but notices Castiel looking at the menu with a tentatively hopeful expression.

“Cas?” Sam asks, not even noticing the nickname. “What is it?”

Castiel finally pulls his hand away from Sam's and lays it flat on the table, fingers tapping nervously as he looks up. Instead of focusing on how much he misses the strange coolness of Castiel's palm against his, Sam tries to calm his nerves.

“It's alright,” he says, fighting the urge to pat his hand reassuringly like some kind of sympathetic grandma.

Castiel nods, that something back in his eyes. “May I have hot chocolate instead of coffee?”

A quick glance at the menu tells him that hot chocolate is almost a dollar more, but comes with free refills. Sam makes a mental note to walk to work and back tomorrow as well.

“Sure,” he says with a convincing grin. “Anything else.”

Castiel looks away, shaking his head. “No, thank you.”

“Two hot chocolates,” Sam says to Shonda, smiling gratefully when she doesn't ask Is that all?

It's a quick order and soon they've got their hands wrapped around warm mugs of hot chocolate. While the diner might not make it on any list of recommendations, the food is always warm and plentiful. Sam's large hands barely meet around the mug and he's fascinated by the wide strip of blue ceramic that separates Castiel's thinner, more delicate hands. He's just wondering over how the other man's skin could look so soft and his nails so clean while living on the streets when he speaks.

“Thank you, Sam,” Castiel says, sincere and kind. He seems unphased by the charity involved in it all, not too prideful to accept the help he so obviously needs.

“Anytime,” Sam says and means it. He's already calculating how many bus trips he can stand to miss, how many miles he can comfortably walk, just to keep a little change in his pocket so he can find this man and take him to any diner in the world. He takes a small sip of his hot chocolate and wonders when, if ever, he'll get the chance to find out if Castiel's lips are just as sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> for samspurpletoothbrush on tumblr for sastiel love week


End file.
